More than Just a Dance
by SweetChocolatez
Summary: Sango and Kagome decide to learn a new hobby to crash the boys bachelor party. Inuyasha is struggling with insecurities. Will Kagome be able to keep her secret and comfort her anxious boyfriend? Especially when she comes home late smelling of another man? Trigger warnings: NSFW, language, drinking, trauma, nightmares, death mentions, assault mentions. I don't own the characters!
1. A Night Out

Modern day New York, late Summer:

As always, he was impatient.

Kagome had texted him a few hours prior to say that she'd be home late. He had checked his phone four times in the past hour... scratch that, five times. "Dammit!" He mumbled, his bad mood radiating across his features. All he had thought about during the day was coming home so he could take her in his arms and feel the warmth from her skin. He wanted to hold her close and kiss her, leaving all his stress at the door. They were newly engaged and she hadn't spent much time out so he didn't want to disturb her. Although, he was a little sad she hadn't invited him along. He'd never admit it though, not in his lifetime! He plopped down on the couch, opting to lie down and stare at the ceiling.

" _She didn't tell me who she's going with, where she is, what she is doing, or when she'll be home!"_ He thought irritably as he stared at the white ceiling.

At this, he decided his bad mood lessened if he kept himself mobile. Inuyasha grit his teeth and paced the length of the kitchen and living room. He hated waiting. If he was really honest with himself, he was worried. She could take care of herself, no doubt about that. He made sure his girl knew how to throw a well placed punch if necessary, but he never wanted it to come to that. He wanted to be there if something happened to her. He would rip apart anyone who so much as made her uncomfortable, if she wanted him to. Although, she never allowed him to even when it was well deserved. " _That damn girl is too fuckin' soft hearted!"_ He thought fondly, though the tone in his mind was gruff. He sighed and put his phone down, willing her to come through the door of their second floor apartment or his phone to buzz with her specific ring.

There was an unspoken fear at the back of his mind that he refused to acknowledge. He couldn't open up that line of thinking because he would never recover if he did. She loved **him** , she wanted **him** , she **chose** him, and she was going to marry **him**. She wouldn't meet some stranger and change her mind. It made him shiver just to think of it. He knew better, he really did.

He needed to distract himself, he decided quickly. He slowly walked over to the fridge and took out a beer, closing the door behind him. Heading back to the living room, he picked up his phone from the table and checked again before putting it in his pocket. No new messages. As Inuyasha sat back down on the black leather couch he grabbed the TV remote. He set it down in his lap as he slid his phone out of a his pajama pocket. Finding his best friend's name swiftly, as he had done so many times before, he wrote out a short message.

M-

Kags is out and I'm bored outta my fuckin' skull. Come over?

Yash

Inuyasha pressed the send button and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels as he waited for a response. Settling on some action movie, he put down the remote. He might as well enjoy himself while he waited for her to come home. She'd be pretty upset if she knew he spent his whole night worrying about her. He put his phone face up on the coffee table so he could see if her name flashed on the screen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The restaurant bar was dark and buzzing with conversation. Bodies were packed tightly around the bar and dance floor. The two girls slowly made their way through the crowd, sitting at a table in one of the far corners to escape the noise. One wore a tight pink dress that came to her mid-thigh and black leather boots with slim heel. The other was in a tight red tube top, a cropped leather jacket with a K embroidered across the back, and black mini-skirt with matching black high heels. Kagome smiled at her friend across the table, "Apparently this place is as popular as you said, Sango!" She laughed and sat in one of the bar stools, looking at the menu. Sango smiled back in place of a response, face buried in the menu and searching through the drink list.

"Kags, maybe if we're lucky... we can get some hot guys to buy us a drink!" Sango said excitedly, though the only man on her mind was her devoted fiancee, Miroku. They were always fighting but loved each other desperately. The two had recently entered a period of peace. Miroku was known for getting a little too flirty and handsy with other girls. Understandably, Sango hated it. However, since their engagement, he had gotten much better and therefore she trusted him more. They were having their wedding the week following Kagome and Inuyasha's, despite all their ups and downs. Kagome simply shook her head and chuckled at her friend. Her eyes suddenly widened and she frantically searched through her bag.

"UGH. I forgot to text Inuyasha that I would be out with you after work. He's gotta be worried about me!" The words tumbled out of her mouth but Sango understood her without even looking up from the menu. The other girl just smiled and shook her head, knowing just how attached Inuyasha is to her best friend. Kagome sent him a quick text saying that she was out, would be home late, and not to wait up. Satisfied, she stuffed her phone back into her purse. Even though she told him not to wait up, there was no chance he would go to sleep before she got home. Despite his bluntness and rather gruff personality, he never made her feel unwanted. Snapping herself out of her reverie, she looked intently at the drink menu. Unconsciously, she licked her lips as her eyes slid down the laminated sheet.

A tall waiter with big hazel eyes and a built chest walked over to their table, startling the girls when he spoke. "Hi there, welcome to The Shikon Club, what can I get you ladies to drink tonight?" He smiled infectiously, eyes looking over both girls slowly before they looked up and acknowledged him. His eyes wandered a little longer over the girl with the pretty brown eyes and the red tube top. Just as he was thinking about how to slip her his number without the other girl noticing, he realized she was speaking. "Two long island iced teas, please." She said again, realizing he hadn't heard her the first time. She guessed that the noise level of the bar had drowned out her voice so she leaned a little closer when she said it again. He nodded and said something that was completely drowned out by the noise level of the bar, and then turned and walked towards the center of the commotion.

Sango looked at her friend with a knowing look, raising her eyebrows toward the other girl. "You know he was totally checking you out, right?" She said, a playful smile adorning her features. Kagome blushed a deep red and stammered, "I doubt it! Even if he was, I have Yash. I don't need anyone else." She exclaimed definitively, thinking about her favorite (and only!) hanyou who was probably sitting on the couch impatiently waiting for her to come home. She started to feel guilty for not inviting him along when she quickly realized he would hate this place. His ears were very sensitive and the noise level in the bar would not have been pleasing. The thought of his ears twitching this way and that made her giggle.

"As much as I love Yash, I'm kinda glad he isn't here. He would have gotten really irritated at the waiter. He's so jealous when there's absolutely no need for it." She shook her head as she said it, fondly thinking about his insecurities. Sango just laughed and nodded. She had been witness to his jealousy over Kagome many times. He barely let Miroku touch Kagome because of his best friend's undesirable tendencies.

The two women began chatting about work and other tedious aspects of their daily lives, eventually progressing to details about their respective upcoming nuptials. The waiter set down their drinks and looked as if he was about to say something. But the music seemed to get louder at that very moment, so he just turned on his heel and walked back into the gyrating abyss of bodies. Shaking their heads, the women picked up their drinks and they clinked them together before taking the first, refreshing sip. It had been a while since they could relax what with planning their respective weddings, their jobs, and fiancees. It was a much needed girls night. Looking at her best friend with a nervous expression, Sango finally brought up the reason she had asked Kagome here without her other half.

"Kags, I was thinkin... we both know what goes on during bachelor parties, right? It's usually the same general idea." She spoke slowly, thinking about her words carefully before they hit the air.

"Yeah... I would assume so." Her best friend looked at her quizzically, her brow sitting much closer to her hairline than usual.

"Well, you know how I always wanted to learn how to dance, right? I was thinking we could use it make the bachelor party more interesting, if you catch my drift. Especially since the boys are having a joint bachelor party. I was wondering if you wanted to do a dance class with me." She sighed, relieved she had put her desires into less compromising terms. Kagome **had** to understand what she meant. She didn't want to say it out loud if she didn't have to but sometimes the girl was as dense as her hanyou fiancee.

"Oh hell yeah, Sango! I would love to take a dance class with you. It would be nice to be a little more graceful. What kind of dance class?" Kagome was ecstatic. She had always wanted to learn to dance. She wasn't as graceful as Sango but she always thought there would be a chance to hone her skills. Would her friend pick ballroom, jazz, hip-hop, or ballet? She would happily do any of the aforementioned choices. This would be so much fun, she mused. She was confused as to how it would help on their wedding nights, though. Would they go dancing together? What use would it be for them to learn how to dance? Especially if their new husbands didn't know their right from their left foot?

The other girl sighed, shaking her head and chuckling softly. She had expected this. Having a lecher as a boyfriend lead to all kinds of information. Inuyasha, while being part dog demon and quite masterful at pleasuring his mate, was less of a pervert than his best friend. Miroku would share his newly gained information with the half dog-demon. Inuyasha would merely scoff at his best friend's antics. Inuyasha only cared about paying attention to his best friend's musings if it was something he could use with Kagome. Shaking her head of erroneous thought, Sango took a couple of gulps of her drink before she got back to the task at hand.

She beckoned the other girl closer so she didn't have to yell. Sango whispered in the other girl's ear, "Kags, I didn't mean traditional dancing. I want to learn how to strip and pole dance!" She blushed profusely as she spoke the words, drowning in embarrassment from having to say it out loud. The other girl pulled away, her eyes widened, and her mouth in a surprised 'o'. A second later, Kagome smiled and looked at her friend with a mischievous glitter in her eyes. Sango knew the answer without the other girl having to speak. They were best friends, they talked about everything. Sango knew that Kagome was always looking for new ways to drive Inuyasha wild. He was merciless in his teasing, Sango knew that from experience. It wasn't necessarily one she liked to remember, though.

 _The four friends had shared an apartment in the past. One night, the older couple had come home early to Kagome's pleasure laden voice carrying through the apartment. Sango had shoved Miroku in their shared bedroom before he could say something obscene to his best friend and ruin their mood. Normally, Inuyasha would have heard them before they opened the door but it seemed he was more than occupied. Miroku had come to pick up Sango from the gym and she needed water desperately. Honestly, she thought about dragging her lecher boyfriend right back out the door. She was debating sitting in her room until her friends were done, but her throat was parched. She had run out of water on the drive home. Sango had to walk near to Inuyasha and Kagome's room to get to the kitchen and bathroom. She hadn't meant to hear anything more but Kagome's voice floated through the space between the door and the floor. She stopped in front of the door, terrified that they would hear her footsteps outside the door. She tried to cover her ears, but to no avail. She was going to wait until there was no change they would hear her. After all, they didn't even know she was home._

" _Yash... s-stop teasing meee. I-I can... can't t-take anymore... please..." She said gasping and moaning. For a few seconds, all Sango could hear was the rustling of blankets. Soon after, her best friend's voice was climbing higher and higher before a strangled cry ripped from her and Kagome gasped for air. Inuyasha's voice flowed through Sango like silk when he spoke, obviously a tone he only used for Kagome._

" _I love you." he said. It was soft, sultry, and slightly desperate sounding which made Sango smile. They were meant to be together. She had never seen Inuyasha so happy as when he was with Kagome and vice versa. They had changed each other but only for the better. She was jerked out of her thoughts when Inuyasha growled in pleasure at another of Kagome's moans._

" _Tell me what you want, wench." He said confidently, his smug grin evident in his tone. Sango rolled her eyes at his immediate change of mood. She heard her best friend whine quietly, but she did not give in to his demands. He obviously continued to tease her because her moaning became louder again, drowning out his voice. Eventually, she heard her friend relent to him by speaking the words her lover so wanted to hear._

" _Inu...yasha... I want... I want you, ohhhh god. I w-want you to... to fuck me, **please**." Kagome was screaming in pleasure. Sango decided this was the best time to grab her water and get back to her room, where her then boyfriend was waiting. She ended up dragging him out of the room and out to dinner so that the other couple could finish their night in peace._

It was a mortifying experience. Miroku had teased Inuyasha about it later, leading to a very sore arm and a very angry hanyou. It took Kagome a while to settle him down after that. Sango laughed as she thought about it. The other girl had just smiled and teased Sango about her night out with Miroku, while filling her in on the details that Sango had missed in her night. They were like sisters and as such, told each other every detail of their lives. They swapped tips and gave advice in all situations. Kagome's voice broke Sango out of her memories, making her laugh uncontrollably at her own train of thought.

"Hey, Sango... you okay over there? You just went silent for a few minutes." Kagome spoke with concern and reached her hand to the other girl's shoulder. When Sango burst out laughing, her shoulders shaking wildly, Kagome sighed in relief and signaled to the waiter. She wanted to order another round of drinks. It had been quite a while since she had some time off from work at the same time as Sango and she wanted to loosen up a bit. She hadn't gotten drunk with Sango since college and she wanted to go out onto the floor and dance. When she explained as much to her friend, Sango smiled and agreed. It had been way too long since the girls had time together without responsibilities or their respective boyfriends, now fiancees, around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku was doing laundry when his phone buzzed. He ignored it for a few minutes while he transferred the wet clothes to the dryer, remembering to take out the lint this time. When he finally had gotten all the clothes in the machine, he checked the screen of his phone for texts. He smiled when he realized it was from his long-time best friend, Inuyasha Takahashi. Dialing the numbers by memory, he called his best friend.

"Yo."

"Yash! So Kags is out? She's probably with Sango. She said she'd be home late too." Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief at this new information. He didn't think that it was bothering him that much, but he realized quickly that he wasn't being honest with himself.

"She didn't tell me anything... damn wench. Wanna come over and pound back a few beers? I'm sure Kags wouldn't mind, since she did go out and all."

"Sure, lemme just grab a couple things. I'll bring over some more beer so we have enough for the girls when they come home. They will appreciate that, I'm sure."

"Fuck yeah! We can all play a drinking game or something. It'll be like college." Inuyasha said excitedly, he needed a release from all the stress he'd had at work lately. His bosses were on his ass every stinkin' day about this or that. All they do is sit on their asses, so surely they could do some of the work they were pushing off on him... but no. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Sounds good. I'll be over in 10." With that, Miroku hung up and prepared for his evening. He was excited to actually hang out with his friend. They worked in the same building but they barely ever saw each other. They were both swamped in work from their bosses, so they spent most of their time in their respective offices. He missed the hanyou's gruff attitude and crude language. They talked about the girls together too, of course. Inuyasha was the only one who understood Sango just as well as he did. Miroku wanted to figure out something to do for Sango for their wedding night. Unfortunately, he had no idea what to do. He'd have to see what his best friend was doing for Kagome. Surely he had planned something, right? Then again, Inuyasha wasn't the brightest bulb in the box when it came to romance. Between the two of them, they were bound to come up with something, right? He nibbled his lip in concentration, the only sign of his anxiety.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls had each downed both of their previous drinks and had just finished another round. They were giggling uncontrollably, swaying slightly to each side precariously. They had split the bill earlier, knowing they both were at their limit. _"Those drinks were strong, damn."_ Kagome thought to herself as her head swam. She looked toward the dance floor and smiled, thrusting a hand out at her friend. Though it was no where near Kagome's intended destination, her friend took her hand and stood up shakily. Both girls grabbed the table for a little support and to regain their balance as they stood up for the first time in an hour. The alcohol hit them both like a truck.

Being of smaller builds, both girls were lightweight drinkers. Inuyasha and Miroku always made a big deal out of that fact when they'd all drink together. Despite all their talk, they never pushed them into anything. In fact, neither man would get intimate with their girl while they were drunk. Kagome missed Inuyasha. She wanted to dance with him around their apartment. He always refused at first, even when drinking, but he ended up enjoying it. He would laugh heartily along with her as she stepped on his feet. She was surprised at how little that happened considering how clumsy she was while drunk. Realizing where she was, she shook her head slightly to gain back some of her focus. Clutching Sango's hand, she slowly walked forward into the conglomerate of bodies surrounding her. She gently pushed past people to get to a slightly less crowded spot. Her eyes settled on one about a hundred feet away. Or was it two hundred? She couldn't really tell. Regardless, she smiled and made her way towards the spot. She squeezed Sango's hand and looked back to make sure the other girl was still behind her.

Settling inside the small space, she guided Sango in front of her and pumped her fist into the air, proud of her keen eyes even in such a drunken state. She just wanted to dance for a few songs and then head home, it was getting late. She started to move her body in time with the music. Inuyasha wouldn't be happy with her when she arrived home, he hated it when she went out and she didn't tell him where she was going or when she'd be back. Though, she always knew better when his anger would surface. He was worried. He wanted to make sure she was safe. Kagome knew he would be frustrated with her for getting this drunk without him around to look after her. She just wanted a nice night out with Sango. He would understand that. He wouldn't be able to stay mad at her. Although she was sure that he would take it out on her the next time they went to bed together. That's how their relationship worked... he got all of his frustration out at her by teasing her in bed. Not that she was complaining, really. She just wanted a new way to get him back, a way he didn't expect.

Sango's idea had been completely unexpected but not undesirable. Kagome smiled at the thought of crashing the bachelor party and dancing for Inuyasha, his jaw slack and on the floor as she twirled around a pole. She'd have to talk to Sango about getting Inuyasha to place with that kind of accommodation. Kagome knew that the half dog demon would not go to a strip club willingly, even at the request of his best friend Miroku. She had already talked with Inuyasha about that sometime earlier when the subject of his bachelor party came up. Neither man had actually planned on going anywhere near a strip club. Sango was nonplussed when Miroku told her. The girls were going to have to rent a couple of private rooms and get the boys there. It was a good thing the boys didn't have many other friends capable of going with them. The only other guy they were good friends with was a 17 year old boy named Shippo. Kagome thought of Shippo as her adopted son. She wasn't planning on letting him in on all of the plans, but maybe he could lead the boys to the place Sango and Kagome were waiting. She'd confer with her friend on that tomorrow, but for now... back to dancing and enjoying herself.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back in bliss. Taking her hair in her hands, she let the shimmering locks flow through her fingers as her hips moved in slow circles. She felt someone take hold of her waist and she gasped, fear racing down her spine. She opened her eyes to see Sango in front of her, pulling her toward the other girl. Kagome relaxed immediately. It was their defense mechanism. They had planned this out in college. Whenever one of the girls was getting eyed by a man that wasn't either of their boyfriends, they would pull the other girl close and pretend to be her lover. It was pretty cliché, but it worked pretty well. Most of the guys would back off after the territorial display. Kagome smiled at Sango, silently thanking her. She had sobered up a bit while dancing to a few songs, but she wasn't sure just how many she had been dancing for. She looked up at Sango and roughly tilted her head toward the door, realizing it must be getting really late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha was happy his friend was coming over. He cleaned up his clothes and other miscellaneous shit he left lying around. Walking into the kitchen, he busied himself with making snacks. He and Kagome had just moved in a few weeks prior, so he was still unfamiliar with where all the required items were situated. Kagome had put it all away on one of her days off and hadn't had time to explain her method of organization to him. He rolled his eyes at himself and started looking through a few different cabinets, searching for a giant bowl to put chips in. While he was still looking for the giant bowl, he found the smaller bowls he could use for dips. Finally, he looked in the cabinet beside the fridge, underneath the silverware and there it was... giant and yellow. He laughed, thinking that it was just like her to put it in such an obvious place. It was one of their most used bowls... so it made sense that it was right next to the often used utensils.

Taking out a few spoons, he put each one in a small bowl. One for queso, one for guacamole, one for salsa, and one for sour cream. He strode over to the fridge to obtain the respective condiments for each bowl. As he opened the fridge, he appreciated how well stocked Kagome kept the fridge on her turn to shop. She always seemed to know just what they would need for the week. He needed to ask her how she did it some day. He grabbed the necessary ingredients and put some into each bowl, putting them all on his arms and hugging the big bowl to his chest. Slowing making his way back into the living room, he noticed the time. 9:30pm. _"She'll be home soon, she never stays out past eleven pm anymore."_ He thought to himself as he figured out a way to put all the bowls on the coffee table without any slipping and breaking. He got all the bowls down and was just about to grab the rest of the beer when the doorbell rang. He hated the shrill noise of their doorbell. He was going to have to fix it one day. Quickly, he made his way toward the door and smelled the familiar scent of cloves, incense, and laundry detergent. He unlocked the door with a swift swipe of his hand and swung it open.

"Come on in! I just got the snacks ready." Inuyasha said with an unmistakable undertone of excitement. Miroku smiled and stepped inside the familiar apartment, smelling sunshine, lavender, and lemongrass. He surveyed the apartment around him, noting that it looked completely different with his friends' decorations adorning the walls and filling the rooms.

"The apartment looks great, Yash. Though, I assume most of this is Kagome's doing?" He complimented sincerely, looking at his friend with a playful grin.

"Keh! I did have something to do with it, bastard. Though, she did do most of the planning. I just told her where I thought things would look best and moved the furniture." He scoffed, but grinned in amusement at his friend's inquiry. He motioned for Miroku to sit wherever he liked, grabbed the 30 pack from his friend, and went to put it in the fridge. Inuyasha came back with the last cold cans of beer he had in the fridge. They'd split up whatever they didn't drink, anyway. He sauntered back into the room, put the beer down on the table, and sat back down in his usual place on the couch. He took a sip of his beer before his friend spoke.

"Yash, have you thought about the night of the wedding at all?" His friend questioned seriously, his eyes focused and brows furrowed in thought.

"What is there to think about, really? I mean... except what position we're gonna do it in?" He chuckled to himself, pushing those thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to deal with the consequences of thinking about that right now.

"No, seriously, Yash. Don't you wanna do something special for Kagome? Show her how much it means to you that she chose you?" Miroku scowled at him, but it didn't last long. His face contorted into a laugh and smile, appreciating what his friend had said. _"Usually I'm the perverted one."_ He thought to himself.

Inuyasha sighed and realized the bastard was right. He picked up his beer distractedly. Absolutely, he wanted to do something really special for Kagome. But what? What would show her just how much she meant to him that he hadn't already done? He would have to think about it. "Yeah, I do. I just don't have a clue what to do. I mean, she won't really want to go out or go to dinner, since the whole ordeal is gonna be fuckin' stressful. Plus, I want to do something that she won't expect, something I haven't done before." He said, concentrating on his fingers. He hadn't realized he was holding the beer can again. He sighed and realized Miroku's question gave him something to think about instead of when Kagome'd be home and what she was doing.

"I'm having the same issue. I don't know what to do for Sango. I thought I could get her another pet, but we already have Kirara. I don't want to get her another one. Plus, she's more than happily attached to the demon cat. I want to do something incredible that she'll always remember." Miroku said, slightly disheartened by his lack of ideas.

Both shifting uncomfortably, the men sat thinking about what they could do for their respective fiancees. Suddenly, Inuyasha got an idea. A grin slowly spread across his face and he looked up at his friend. It was so simple, even he could pull this off without Kagome figuring out what he was trying to do. With the wedding coming up, he could ask her all kinds of random questions about things she's always wanted to do but never have. She wouldn't be suspicious, she'd just think he was trying to plan the honeymoon. _"Fuck!"_ He swore under his breath. He was supposed to be planning that. He hadn't gotten far. He knew they were going to Japan, but he was supposed to be planning their activities and such. He'd have to get on that in the next few days while he had some vacation time to burn. Finally, he spoke.

"Dude... just ask Sango what she wants to do. Pretend like you're trying to plan things to do for your honeymoon or whatever. That way, you can get some ideas... figure it out from there. She won't know what you're really asking about because she'll think you're just trying to plan things to do and all that romantic crap." Inuyasha said confidently. Miroku sat with his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe that he didn't think of that. Inuyasha tended to be slower when it came to intellectual pursuits. But sometimes he had incredible ideas and this was one of those times. The girls would be too frazzled planning the rest of the wedding to read into the questions of their beaus. A wicked grin spread across Miroku's face, a hearty laugh escaping his chest.

"Yash, sometimes you're a fucking genius." Miroku proclaimed. The inu-hanyou agreed and laughed along with his friend, proud of himself. Finally, he felt himself starting to relax. The two men fell into talking about their jobs and the stupid details of their weddings that neither of them cared about. Drinking three beers each, they laughed until they heard female voices outside of the apartment door. Inuyasha looked at the clock. 11:15pm.

He grinned to himself as he went to open the door for his fiancee when the smell of alcohol hit his nose like a double decker bus. They'd already been drinking and by the smell of it, they had been drinking a lot. He heard her giggle and it ended with a small hic noise. He grimaced while opening the door. His girlfriend was fumbling around in her purse, obviously trying to find her keys, when he saw her. She had brought an extra set of clothes to work, apparently. She looked gorgeous. His gaze slowly swept from her head to her toes. He lingered where a strip of skin was visible between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her skirt. If she wasn't drunk and they didn't have company, he would have taken her to their room and ravished her. She smiled, looked up at him, and without warning jumped into his arms.

"Hiiiii." Kagome said slowly, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. " _He always smelled so good. Why did he always have to smell so good?"_ She thought to herself. A small wave of heat rushed between her thighs.

Sango slipped by them and went to sit by her fiancee, giving him a wet kiss on the lips, distracting him from their friends. She sat in his lap and told him they had been at the bar, drinking. She was the taller of the two girls and somehow the alcohol didn't affect her the same way. Still, she was slurring slightly when she spoke. He listened to her and nodded, resolving to get her some water when his friends came to sit down. She would have a hell of a hangover in the morning.

"Kagome, where. have. you. been?" Inuyasha spoke sternly, finitely. His eyes were focused on his girlfriend when she pulled away from his neck. He ignored the spike in her scent as he wrapped her in his arms.

Inuyasha tried to keep his voice even but he was mad. Kagome could hear it in his voice, even when she was this intoxicated. She frowned, knowing she had done something wrong. She probably should have been more specific in her text but she could barely think right now. Her head was swimming in alcohol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sighing, he closed the door and walked his girlfriend over to the couch. He vowed to keep her from the beer until she had sobered up some. She might not even want any by that point. He set her down so she could curl up on the couch and went to grab some water. He figured both girls could use some after the amount they drank. They must have had at least 3 drinks to smell as strongly as they did. It seeped out of their pores and drowned out both of their natural scents. The smell made him dizzy. He didn't think Kagome would be this irresponsible. What if something had happened to her and he wasn't there to protect her? He growled in irritation. He'd have to talk to her for a bit before they all sat down. He decided to take her into their room and get an idea of where she was and what happened. It would calm him down to hear the whole event from her.

He walked back into the living room with the two glasses of water and set one on the table next to Sango. "Kagome, come with me. I want to talk to you." He spoke softly, angrily. He always was like this when he was upset. Miroku and Sango quickly got the hint and talked with each other. When they were younger, Inuyasha and Kagome would just fight wherever they were. Now that they were older their behavior had changed and matured. When Inuyasha was upset with Kagome he would bring her somewhere private to talk. The same would happen when Kagome was mad but she wasn't as good at hiding it as he was.

Inuyasha walked toward the bedroom expecting his fiancee to follow. It took her a minute or two to sit up and walk to the familiar room. She found him sitting on the edge of the bed and closed the door. He held the cup of water out to her and she accepted. Suddenly completely parched, she guzzled down the cup of water. Before she had this talk with Inuyasha, she had to go to the bathroom. She knew they were going to talk for a while. They always did.

"Yashhh. I needa go to the bathhhroom before we talk." She said slowly, drawing out her words slightly. He shook his head, a slight smile on his lips.

"Fine, I'll go get you some more water." He sighed as he spoke. He really wanted to get this over with so he could enjoy this night with his girlfriend. Usually he enjoyed it when she was drunk, she was funny when she tripped over things. Of course, he would always catch her. The best part was that she would just laugh hysterically, like it was the funniest joke she had ever heard. She'd always mumble that she was falling for him again. It made him groan inwardly every time she said it but he secretly loved hearing it. It was hard for him to stay mad at her when she was home safe, even if she hadn't told him where she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She slowly walked a few paces to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She sat on the toilet, just willing herself to focus for a few minutes. She didn't want to make Inuyasha any angrier than he already was. She felt guilty about her lack of concern for his feelings. Her head was still swimming and she couldn't focus well. She finished her business on the toilet, flushed, and walked toward the sink. She realized wasn't seeing double anymore, so that was a good sign. She turned on the water and splashed her face. Quickly she soaped up her hands and rinsed them, eager to get back to Inuyasha and get the talk over with. She walked back to the bedroom, noticing Inuyasha was still in the living room, talking to their friends. She sighed and opened the sliding door to their small porch, breathing in the night air. She was beginning to sober up. She just stood there until she heard the door close and footsteps behind her.


	2. The Aftermath and the Plan

Inuyasha padded across the floor until he was behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her into his chest. The contrast between his warmth and the cool night air kept her comfortable. Waiting for him to speak, she put her hand on his and willed her heart to stop racing. After a few minutes of listening to her own heartbeat and the noise of the city, he spoke.

"Y'know it really fuckin' pisses me off that you went god-knows-where with god-knows-who without tellin' me. You had the chance and didn't. What if somethin' fuckin' happened to you? Goddamn it, Kagome. I know you just wanted to have a night out, but tell me where you're goin'." He spat in her ear, eyes flashing with anger. Kagome knew he wasn't trying to be difficult, he was just worried about her. His mother had died young so he was very protective. He had gotten even more protective ever since some guy had tried to assault her while she was walking to the train station from work. She sighed and just listened to him speak.

"I know nothin' happened cuz you would have told me by now, but seriously... just let me know next time. It takes thirty fuckin' seconds to send a text." Worry oozed from his words, almost tangible in the way it radiated off of him. She knew she should apologize before he riled himself up again.

"You're right, Yash, I'm sorry. I should have told you. I guess I just wasn't thinking. I've been super stressed out planning the wedding and at work. I wanted to feel safe again after what happened six months ago. It was stupid of me not to let you know. I know you've been worried since that whole incident happened." She sighed again. She had sobered up pretty quickly while standing in the doorway. She guessed that the cold night air on her face helped. It had been a long cab ride home, so she figured it was about time she gained back her normal faculties. Her head was pretty clear now, probably due to the water she drank.

"Seriously Kagome if you're gonna- wait, what?" He asked, obviously taken aback. He had been expecting her to fight back, like she usually did. He turned her around and saw the guilt in her eyes, immediately feeling bad for admonishing her. He put his index finger under her chin, pushing her head up. She was staring into his eyes, probably trying to gauge what he was going to say next.

Uncharacteristically, he accepted her apology easily. He wasn't in the mood to make a big deal out of this tonight. She was home safe and in his arms, that was all that mattered. He felt himself start to smile down at her. The change in her scent was tremendous. The guilt and fear melted away into appreciation and absolute happiness. She hugged him close and nuzzled her face into his broad, muscled chest. He let out a couple of gruff sounding laughs before he squeezed her tight. As she pulled away, he bent down intending to press his lips softly to hers. He stopped right above her lips, his breath teasing her. His hand was softly caressing her right cheek as he looked straight into the depths of her eyes. His nose was barely touching hers until, finally, he closed the distance between them. It was soft, hesitant, but passionate. It was as if he became more convinced about her forgiveness as he deepened the kiss. His hand snaked it's way from her cheek to the back of her head, loosely holding her hair. He was vaguely aware of her arms winding around his neck. He broke away slowly, nuzzling her nose with his.

It was then that he decided to get one of his unspoken worries off his mind. He resolved himself to ask her, slowly breathing until he was sure he could get the words out. "Are you having second thoughts about marrying me? Is that why you went off to talk with Sango by yourself and why you got so fuckin' wasted?" He looked straight down at his feet, fidgeting with the zipper on her jacket.

Her scent changed again, immediately. He felt her muscles tighten and her back stiffen against him. His ears drooped slowly, taking her reaction as an answer. He sighed and let her go, about to turn around and lay on the bed when she caught his hand.

"Yash... I have no idea where that came from. I don't know what would make you think- If I did anything to make you think that, I'm really sorry. But you need to know that I don't have any second thoughts about marrying you. I wouldn't give you up for anyone or anything. What has you so down?" She spoke softly and slowly, her eyes round. She pulled him closer for support.

"Keh, nothin'. I just got worried you changed your mind. I mean... I am a half-demon after all." He said, trying to get the worried look on her face to go away.

"Inuyasha... I know you better than that. Don't you dare lie to me! Don't you dare try to sweep this under the rug like you always do! I am going to be your wife! And since I am going to be your wife, you need to be honest with me. I wouldn't have accepted your proposal if I didn't love every damn part of you. We have known each other since we were fifteen goddamn years old! I've loved you every single moment since I met you. Don't you think I would have left by now if I didn't want to marry you? If I thought you were lesser than me? Why would I stand up for you? Why would I have punched those absolute shit-head douchebags in college when they said you didn't deserve me? **NO ONE GETS TO DECIDE WHAT I DESERVE BUT ME. WHY WOULD I BE HERE IF I THOUGHT YOU WERE LESSER THAN ME? WHY WOULD I BE HERE IF I DIDN'T WANT YOU?** " Kagome was hysterical. Her voice becoming louder and louder with each sentence. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him. He wasn't sure if she was emotional from the alcohol, the stress, or just the thought of his pain. Kagome broke down sobbing in his arms, wailing, and gasping for breath. She would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't been holding her.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. His face turned a pale white as the words hit his ears. She'd never spoken to him like that before. He held her close as her shoulders shook violently, running his fingers through her hair. A sad whimper escaped his lips when he heard her wail. His ears pinned to his scalp, trying to drown out the painful sound coming from his love. Her words replayed in his head and they made sense. He decided couldn't give in to his anxiety again if it was going to hurt her this way.

His fear had come from his nightmares that had recently begun to frequent him again. They were flashbacks of the most painful parts of his past. He had told Kagome about most of them, but some he still couldn't bring himself to mention. He still couldn't say anything, she was already upset enough as it was.

"Kagome... I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I don't want you to be upset. I just thought-" Inuyasha spoke in a whisper, his voice wavering. She stopped crying and looked up at him causing him to furrow his brows at her. His ears perked up a little at what seemed like an improvement in her mood. Her eyes quickly focused into anger. She hit his chest with her fists as she spoke. It didn't hurt him, but it was the reflection of her inner emotions.

"You thought what? You're so dense sometimes, Inuyasha. I would never leave you. Don't even think that. I'm not some silly woman that only loves you when you're perfect! I can't believe after all this time, you **still** don't understand. I'm **willingly** giving the rest of my life to **you**. You're the **only** man I could ever dream of spending the rest of my life with. What more do you need?" She stopped pounding his chest and looked up at him, registering the look of shock on his face. She sighed, hugging him close and he tightened his arms around her.

He was still processing all that she had said. He had always thought of, and seen, himself as a half-breed, an abomination of nature. All the bullying he went through just solidified that idea in his head until he met Kagome. She was the first one to see him for who he was and wasn't scared of his demon side. She helped him become the man he was today. What he had talked about with Miroku earlier popped back into his mind. He had to show her how much she meant to him. He **had** to find a way to show her that she was his guiding light. With this new determination, he hugged her close... squeezing her a bit harder than usual. She squeaked but didn't seem to mind. She had seemed to calm down so his furry extremities slowly made their way back to their default position.

He knew the nightmares weren't real and most of the time he could just chalk it up to trauma from his past and let it go. He guessed that it was getting worse because he now had more to lose. He felt Kagome nuzzle her nose into the bend of his neck and shoulder, kissing it softly. A strange noise came from his neck and he chuckled deep in his chest.

"Immoovyoo wwwassshhh.".

"What was that? I can't understand you when you're in my neck." A playful smile adorned his face and his ears swiveled toward her.

"I said, I love you Yash." She pulled away and was looking straight into his eyes as she spoke. He blushed at her quiet, soothing words. Her words finally sunk in and he suddenly grinned. Inuyasha felt her rub his ears gently.

"I love you too." He said, slowly wrapping his arms tighter around her. Inuyasha had forgotten that they had company in the living room. She disengaged from his arms and headed toward the door, a spring in her step that hadn't been there before. He thought of one last thing he wanted to say before they left the room.

"Wench... you should wear that more often. It looks really good on you." He spoke in a gentlemanly tone, but his clawed hand was on her ass faster than she could reply. He gave it a good squeeze and smirked when she blushed a deep red. He would have to remember not to rip those, he liked them.

He took Kagome's hand and led her out the into the common area of the house. Their friends were still sitting on the chair in the living room, patiently awaiting their return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango immediately started to bite her lip when the door to their friend's bedroom closed. _"Maybe I shouldn't have asked her out tonight, maybe I should have made sure she texted him where she was and that she was with me. I didn't mean for him to be this upset."_ Miroku had reminded her that Inuyasha was most likely upset because of the man who went after Kagome.

Kagome had been sober that day but the man got a good hold on her. Luckily, Inuyasha was close by and heard her tell-tale scream. He had come to surprise her at the train station since he had gotten off of work early. It was pure luck that she had been close to the train station, although his furry extremities could have heard that scream much further away. Inuyasha had saved her by punching the guy in the side, making him let go of her. It made Sango feel worse to realize she had forgotten about the trauma her friends had faced. She felt guilty for encouraging Kagome into a situation that could have easily become precarious.

"You know it isn't your fault, right? She chose to come out and she needed to face her fears sometime. She wanted to do this, Sango. She needs to make her own decisions and not live her life in complete fear." Miroku spoke tolerantly, without a hint of judgment. Sango always went super quiet when she felt guilty about something. Considering the situation, it wasn't hard to figure out why. It startled them both when the door opened and Inuyasha came out frowning and holding an empty water glass. Kagome followed soon behind and made a beeline for the bathroom. Sango studied the look on Inuyasha's face quickly, trying to gauge how he'd take what she was about to say.

"Hey... Yash? I'm really sorry. I should have told you I was with Kagome." She chose her words carefully, not wanting to incite his anger any further. He filled the glass with water and went to stand behind the couch, putting the water down on the side table.

"It's fine, Sango. It wasn't your fault. She should have told me and she knows it. I just get worried about her. Especially with what happened a while ago. I'm scared someone will take advantage of her. I'm glad that you were with her. It's much better that she was with you instead of her co-workers or something." He spoke honestly about his feelings, a rarity with Inuyasha. She guessed that he was just too tired to put up his usual "I don't give a fuck" exterior. It was then that the bathroom door opened and Kagome glanced in Inuyasha's direction, gave a small smile to her friend, and went back into her bedroom. Inuyasha didn't follow her right away. He looked like he was staring at one of the framed posters behind her, but Sango knew that faraway look in his eyes.

This whole exchange had sobered Sango up. She wanted to say something else, but she wasn't sure if it was the right time. As he turned to walk back into his bedroom, she decided it was more important to tell him now.

"I will always protect her, you know that, right?" She spoke quickly, wanting to make sure she got her thoughts out before she regretted speaking. She swore she could see the corners of his mouth perk up at her declaration.

"I know, San. Thanks." Inuyasha didn't turn around but she knew his expression had softened. He picked up the water glass and followed his fiancee into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. Kagome was her best friend and basically her sister, she would do anything to protect her. Sango had taken martial arts classes since middle school, making her a useful weapon against any assailant. She wished she could have been with Kagome that day. She would have beat the man bloody. She was sure Inuyasha was damn close to it. Kagome had told her that she had to calm him down so his demon side didn't take over and slash the assailant to bits. _"Humph. The guy sure as hell deserved it."_ When Kagome had told Inuyasha that he couldn't hurt the man, she had only been thinking about the well-being of her beloved hanyou. The last thing he needed was to be plastered all over the papers, being labeled as a dangerous and malicious.

Sango hated the way that the world saw Inuyasha. They never saw him, just that he was a hanyou. He had always been good to her. A little rough around the edges, a little insensitive, a little brash, but he was good hearted. He was a much better person than he liked others to believe. Kagome brought out the hidden parts of him. Kagome had been the one to introduce Sango and Miroku to Inuyasha. Both she and Miroku were very wary of the inu-hanyou at first, but Kagome trusted him implicitly. Sango sighed, resigned that she had done all she could do about the situation without overstepping her boundaries.

Miroku had been silent the whole time, listening to Sango's sighs. He admired what she had said to Inuyasha, even though she hadn't needed to apologize. Now, it was up to Inuyasha to resolve the situation with Kagome. Miroku heard his fiancee sigh again but with finality, signaling that she was ready to move past her guilt. He smiled gently at Sango, silently encouraging her. It was then that they heard a loud, hysterical female voice from the next room...

" **NO ONE GETS TO DECIDE WHAT I DESERVE BUT ME. WHY WOULD I BE HERE IF I THOUGHT YOU WERE LESSER THAN ME? WHY WOULD I BE HERE IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU?** " Miroku opened his mouth, slack jawed. Kagome had never spoken to Inuyasha like that. He knew Inuyasha had his insecurities, but he wasn't aware just how deep they penetrated. He looked at Sango, watching her lips thin into a small line. Miroku wasn't sure what Inuyasha had said to get Kagome that upset, but she hadn't been hysterical in years. It was hard to hear such personal moments between his friends, especially since he could put the pieces together. The pieces that formed Inuyasha's insecurities created a terrible picture. He had suffered years of abuse and exclusion from his classmates, incited doubt and fear in most people he met, and was led to believe he was dangerous and worthless for anything but killing. Inuyasha barely spoke about his past, but Kagome had filled Sango in on some of the details and she had relayed them to him. Miroku's heart twisted in pain for his friend. The fact that Inuyasha still had trouble trusting the emotions of the woman who loved him most in this world was heartbreaking. Miroku realized Sango had curled up into his shoulder, seeking his comfort. He vowed he would try to help Inuyasha. He was his best friend and there must be something he could do.

"We will help Kagome heal Inuyasha's wounds, Sango. It will take time but he trusts us. We are the only ones that can help him. You have to believe that we can. He has always felt lesser because of his heritage, but the three of us will be the ones to show him is not. We will show him how he has protected us, loved us, and how he has always been just like us and that we have never seen him differently. We will show him that he is no different because of his birth. Like Kagome always says, the fact that he's half-demon makes him special." He spoke with conviction and determination, hoping it would bring his fiancee some comfort. He would not let someone as good as Inuyasha be corrupted any more by the ignorant views of people. Sango looked up at him with a glimmer of hope and admiration. Miroku knew he wasn't always the best boyfriend, but he tried to be when it was needed. He heard the bedroom door open and smiled at Sango, knowing the worst was over.

"Is everything okay?" Sango questioned. She had a concerned expression on her face and was fidgeting with her dress, still feeling a bit guilty for her role in the nights events.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Inuyasha sat himself down on the couch and Sango watched as he pulled his girlfriend into his lap. He kissed Kagome's cheek after she got comfortable. Kagome blushed a light pink. "Everything's just fine." He whispered, a slight smile gracing his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango settled in on the couch while Kagome went to get the board games from the storage closet. It was around midnight when they had finally chosen a game to play. None of them were tired. They were all were on vacation, so they decided to have an all-nighter together. They were allowed to have one irresponsible night while becoming adults, right?

By this time, all parties involved were completely sober. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he grabbed a beer for himself. He looked at her with a amused expression and grabbed an extra one for her. He didn't mind when she drank, even when she got violently sick in his bathroom at college. He had held her hair while she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. After that, she knew when to stop and he trusted her judgment. He figured she must be sober by now, considering when she had to have left the bar to come home. They didn't get to drink together often so this was a nice occasion for the four of them to sit back and relax. Planning their upcoming nuptials, their respective jobs, and other daily life tasks were stressful. He reached an arm around Kagome's side as he sat down next to her, setting her beer on the table. Inuyasha watched her search his eyes. She wanted to make sure he was comfortable with her having more to drink. He raised an eyebrow as if to say, "why are you asking me? You know I don't care as long as you're safe." She seemed to understand his meaning and giggled, opening the can with a pop. The rest of the group followed and said cheers.

They had decided to play Monopoly. Of course, Inuyasha always picked the dog. Miroku picked up the hat and nodded appreciatively. Sango and Kagome took the longest to decide. Sango ended up picking the iron, citing that it was cute. She heard her fiancee chuckle heartily and gently elbowed him in the ribs. Kagome slowly picked up the thimble. It reminded her of her mother.

Sango was always the banker between the four of them. Miroku would always try to steal money from the bank when he thought no one was looking, Inuyasha would puncture the paper with his claws by accident when he was frustrated, and Kagome would always feel bad for Inuyasha when he lost and would try to give him money so he could stay in the game. All in all, Sango was the only one capable of the job and they all knew it. Sango liked being the banker and took the job rather seriously.

A couple of rounds later, the group was getting bored. Miroku had won the first round and Kagome had won the second. Kagome loved to rub it in Inuyasha's face when she won. This led to him tickling her into submission. The four-some cycled through different topics of conversation, but one particular topic took the special interest of the two girls: the bachelor party. Inuyasha was the first to bring it up because they hadn't decided what they were going to do yet. It was still a long way off, but Kagome knew Inuyasha wanted to make sure the lecher wasn't going to pull any surprises on him. She laughed when she remembered her fiancee speaking those words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Right after the end of the monopoly game, she went and made up the spare bedroom for her friends. Kagome has settling closely into Inuyasha's arms and grabbed another beer from the table. She sat across his lap, her back against the armrest of the couch. Her head was resting on his shoulder, cheeks flushed a bright pink. She had arrived in the living room just in time for the start of a new conversation topic. Silently, she was grateful that she hadn't missed this.

"Miroku, do you have any ideas for the bachelor party yet? I'm completely stumped." Inuyasha questioned, surpressing a yawn.

"Honestly, Yash, the only thing I have thought of is what every other guy does: a strip club." Miroku replied, chuckling. _"This is perfect! Maybe we can lay some ground work here..."_ Kagome thought, a mischievous smirk slowly making it's way across her features.

"I told you before. I want nothin' to do with naked girls and loud music. That's your thing, not mine. Plus, I'm pretty sure your fiancee wouldn't be too happy about that idea, considering your... tendencies." Inuyasha replied and scrunched up his nose in disgust. Kagome was conflicted about his words. On one hand, she was happy he wouldn't willingly go to a strip club. But she also realized that she couldn't say anything that wouldn't sound suspicious. She saw Miroku's mouth open as if he was about to say something but Sango spoke first.

"Honestly, I've been thinking about that... If you really want to do it, I'm okay with it. As long as you're with him, Yash, he couldn't get into that much trouble. I know you'd put him in his place if he did, too." She spoke and an evil glint flashed in her eyes. At this, Miroku visibly shuddered and Kagome laughed along with Inuyasha.

"Damn right I would keep an eye on the lech. Even still, I don't like loud places and it'll reek of sweat and I don't need or want any naked women in my face... besides Kagome. If you take away all that, what's the point? I don't wanna spend money on some girl I've never met, even if she is naked! If I wanted a boner I'd just ask Kagome." Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly. Shocked faces met his gaze, but not for long. Sango and Miroku smirked mischievously and clutched their bellies in laughter. Kagome's face automatically turned beet red and she smacked him playfully. He blocked her hand before it connected with his shoulder a second time. He gently pinned her hands under his arm.

"What? It's not like they don't know!" Kagome looked at him with an annoyed expression, but he knew she was only faking it. The corners of her mouth were twitching upward. She wasn't a very good liar, but he liked that about her.

"That's not why I hit you! You don't go around saying things like that!" Her expression was incredulous.

"But it's true, who else would I ask?" He kept prodding her, trying to get her to huff into the kitchen. He loved it when he could rile her up. He thought was the cutest thing when she scrunched up her face into a pout. She just scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. Inuyasha watched as Kagome let out a giant yawn. The yawn was contagious and passed around the room at least twice before both couples decided to call it a night. It was almost four in the morning. They had almost made it. _"We're all getting old."_ He thought and chuckled silently.

He picked Kagome up and put his arms under her knees and shoulders, carrying her to their bed. She wrapped her arms around him and he supported her back as he let her down. He went to get her one last glass of water before she went to bed. She would at least have a headache when she woke up but he wanted to prevent as much of a hangover as possible. She had wedding planning to do with Sango in the afternoon and he knew she would be upset if she didn't do her best.

He padded slowly into the kitchen to get a glass of water for himself, trying not to disturb his friends in the guest room. When he got back to his bedroom, he found Kagome almost asleep and got her to have a few sips of water. He slipped his shirt over his head and sighed. _"Please, no more nightmares tonight. I just want to sleep. She has enough on her mind without this."_ He got into bed and cuddled Kagome in his arms. He hoped that if he held her tight enough, her presence would be enough to keep away the monsters in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke up to the sound of soft music coming through the crack in her bedroom door. _"Inuyasha must have the radio on in the kitchen..."_ There was a dull ache in the front of her head, reminding her of the previous night. She eyed the water glass by her bed and chugged it down. Luckily, she wasn't feeling all that bad due to her escapade the night before. She suspected that Inuyasha's insistence on her drinking water had something to do with that.

Suddenly it dawned on her that she had an appointment at a bridal salon today. She was going to pick out her dress or at least get an idea of what she liked. Sango had booked an appointment at the same time. Both girls had invited a few people along to help with their decision and were going to meet them at the bridal salon at three pm. Kagome turned her head to look at the alarm clock by Inuyasha's side of the bed. 12:04pm. She sighed in relief, rubbing her temples firmly. As she shed the covers, she realized she hadn't changed for bed last night. She threw the clothes in the hamper situated in the corner of the room. She sniffed the air and found that it smelled like cinnamon.

She found her favorite matching bra and panty set... a gift from Inuyasha on their two year anniversary. The bra was red and lacy and the underwear were her favorite style: lacy boyshorts. She wanted to feel sexy when she tried on the dresses. After all... this was supposed to be one of the most important wedding tasks for the bride! She slipped on low-rise, dark wash jeans and a cute, off-the-shoulder, green shirt made of satin. She didn't have to look in the mirror to know that her hair was a complete mess. She threw it up into a ponytail, promising to shower after breakfast. The smell was beginning to make her mouth water. She opened the bedroom door and walked through the living room and into the kitchen, seeing a shirtless Inuyasha over the stove and Miroku sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha's ears swiveled towards his bedroom. "Kagome's awake." He said distractedly to his friend. Miroku hummed his acknowledgment, reading the op-ed section of that morning's newspaper. Inuyasha was bent over the kitchen counter, putting a nice sized portion of cinnamon into a bowl of beaten eggs. He began dipping the bread into the mixture and arranging it on a griddle pan, knowing the smell would lure out his fiancee. She loved french toast. He checked on the bacon next to him.

He heard the door open and the sound of her footsteps coming closer as he flipped over the sizzling bread. Inuyasha had woken up an hour or so before and began looking for the required utensils to make breakfast. It had taken him about twenty minutes to locate everything. Miroku came out of the guest room about ten minutes later, wondering what all the ruckus of pots and pans was all about.

"Good morning, Kagome." Miroku spoke first, setting down his paper in favor of his friend. She smiled at him in response, heading toward the fridge to grab some orange juice.

"I already poured you some, it's sitting in the front of the milk, first shelf." Inuyasha knew her routine by heart. She loved her orange juice in the morning, especially after a night of drinking. He smirked for a second before concentrating on which slices to flip and making sure the bacon didn't burn. He flipped over the potatoes and moved the eggs in the pan. He heard her walk over before he felt her kiss his cheek, looking down longingly at the sweet smelling food.

"I guess those years working as a line cook at the diner are worth something." Kagome joked, sitting down at the table and picking up the wedding magazine that was left on the table days before. Inuyasha threw a glare at her and rolled his eyes. She knew very well that he was a well-respected chef. His favorite was breakfast, hers was dinner, and they would compromise on lunch. With a scoff, he turned his attention back to the sizzling bacon, sweet smelling slices of bread, cooking eggs, and homefries.

"Miroku, it'll be ready soon. You may want to go wake up Sango, otherwise she'll miss breakfast." Inuyasha spoke over his shoulder, his concentration never wavering. He heard the chair scoot back from the table and his friend go into the guest room to get his sleeping fiancee. A few seconds later a loud cracking sound came from the bedroom and an irate Sango emerged.

"Damn pervert can't keep his hands off of me even just to wake me up!" She hissed, going to open the fridge for some water. Inuyasha grabbed a glass for her and put it on the counter, shaking his head. They all knew about the pastor's obsession with his fiancee's backside. Said pastor walked slowly out of the room with a red mark on his cheek. Sango harrumphed and took his seat at the kitchen table.

"You don't squeeze a girl's butt so that she wakes up, damn lech!" Sango mumbled under her breath. Inuyasha sniggered before Kagome pinched his side, giving him a pointed look. Miroku sat in the chair next to Sango, but she ignored him and finally seemed to smell the food cooking.

"Oooh, breakfast! I'm starving. Inuyasha makes the best french toast." She licked her lips expectantly.

"Lucky for you, it's almost ready." Inuyasha was putting the food onto serving plates. Kagome grabbed the plates and utensils to set the table while he was finishing the last touches. He brought the food over just as Kagome had finished. The group looked excitedly at the spread in front of them: french toast, homefries, eggs, and bacon. Inuyasha went to the fridge to grab water for himself and as a second thought, picked up the ketchup for the table. He watched with pride as the group served themselves and dug into the food, all emitting sounds of satisfaction. The table was devoid of conversation throughout the meal, but sounds of utter contentment were heard from each member of the group. After wrapping up all the extra food, Kagome and Sango slipped into a discussion concerning wedding planning while doing the dishes. Inuyasha was in the shower and Miroku had gone back to reading the paper after apologizing to Sango for his earlier behavior.

"So we're both settled on our locations for the ceremony and reception, guest lists, photographers, bridesmaids, caterer, and Kohaku's band is cool with doing both of our weddings, right?" Kagome went through the wedding planning checklist. Kohaku was Sango's younger brother. He and his friends had a great band. They'd agreed to do both the weddings for the minimal price of free food and extra large slices of cake. Both Kagome and Sango had agreed to give them 200$, but they didn't know that yet. Both weddings were eight still months away, but both girls needed time to plan because they couldn't take much time off of work. Kagome made a list in her head of the things they still had left to do: flowers and décor, making a playlist for the boys to learn (they'd need a lot of time to rehearse for both weddings, especially since they were not far apart from each other), choose a dress, invitations, bachelorette party, hair, make up, extra dress fittings, the cake, the place cards, the tuxedos, and the honeymoons. The two men were supposed to be planning the part of the list, but neither girl thought that they'd get through much without some help.

"Yep! But we still have so much left to do..." Sango sighed, drying a dish and putting it in the pile beside her. Luckily, the boys had been a lot of help for the earlier tasks, putting in their ideas and calling places to find the best people for each job. They had split all the planning between the four of them, not minding using the same people for both weddings.

"At least we have something fun to do today. This is supposed to be the best part... besides cake tasting!" Kagome spoke excitedly, looking forward to her first dress appointment. It would be good to finally know what was out there. She was happy that her friends could make it there for the girl's appointments as well. Her mother, Kaede, Shippo (he had asked if he could come, she thought he would be bored out of his mind), and her close friends Rin and Ayame. She would have asked Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi but they all had moved away after college.

Kagome handed the last utensil to Sango, noticing that Inuyasha was sitting with Miroku. It was getting late and she wanted to take a shower before they had to leave. She relayed her plans to Sango, who agreed about taking a shower and expressed her interest as well. The girls quickly went to get ready for their appointments, the boys settling in for a much needed day to plan their part of the wedding. Their appointments for tux fittings were the next day, so they planned on spending the day gathering information for their honeymoons and playing video-games.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome and Sango took the subway into the city, getting off at 23rd street and 8th avenue. They had been discussing what to do about their new hobby. Sango would do some research on her phone for a class. They would discuss more during lunch after their appointments. They walked toward the store, anxiously hoping to find the dress they'd been searching for. They discussed what they were looking for on the train, so that the girls wouldn't stray too far from their budgets or wants- especially if the opinions of the peanut gallery became too much. Kagome was one to be easily swayed by the opinions of her loved ones and she knew it. She didn't want to be swayed today, she wanted to find a dress that would blow her soon-to-be husband out of the water.

The girl beside her was having similar thoughts about her fiancee as well, but her mind was also going in a completely different direction. Sango had seen an ad online about pole-dancing classes which was what brought this whole idea to fruition. She was hoping she could find it again during lunch downtown. They only had about a block to go until they got to Kleinfelds, the bridal salon both girls had chosen to look at first for their dresses. Sango said a silent thank you to kami for all of her friends having very good jobs. Kagome was a psychologist or as Sango liked to call it, a soul healer. Sango owned a very popular martial arts dojo and taught classes from time to time. She wasn't sure if they could afford the dresses they'd be seeing otherwise. Miroku was a pastor, but he also worked at a car dealership... he could sell you anything. Inuyasha was a well-respected chef at a restaurant in Midtown that specialized in ramen. The public had no idea their food was being made by a half-demon.

They were coming up on the bridal salon and could see the group of people waiting for them outside. Both young women smiled at the crowd and walked quickly up to them, saying hello and giving hugs. Sango knew Mrs. H thought of her as a second daughter. Mrs. H had always been very sweet to her and her brother, Kohaku. She always made sure the siblings had a place to sleep and food to eat. Sango had always been eternally grateful and had tried to repay the older woman on many occasions with different kinds of gifts, but she would always vehemently decline. The younger woman embraced her surrogate mother tightly before encouraging the group inside so the two brides-to-be weren't late for their respective appointments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although he was sad that his fiancee had left, he was excited to have some guy time with Inuyasha. Even if it was going to be used to plan his honeymoon. " _I better have more fun on this thing than I'm going to have planning it."_ Grumbling to himself, he grabbed his laptop out of the backpack he brought with him. Part of him wanted to ask Inuyasha about Kagome's outburst the night before, but he knew better than to intrude. If Inuyasha wanted him to know or wanted to talk about it, he would. He shrugged it off, hoping they had talked it out the night before.

The four friends had decided on their honeymoon destination together, even though the two couples would be going separately. Anyone who knew the foursome knew that they all were crazy about Japan. Kagome had taken an extra class in college about Japan's feudal era while he had taken one on Japanese religions. Sango studied different Japanese martial art styles and Inuyasha was in love with Japanese food. Honestly, it wouldn't be too hard to plan their trip. The two couples had about the same budget and knew each others interests rather intimately, making planning much easier when split into sections. Inuyasha had been searching for sites of interest for both couples while Miroku was searching for plane tickets and a hotel within aforementioned budget.

"Found anything yet? It would help if I knew what area I should be searching around. I'm making a list of everything I find that's worth noting, though." Inuyasha said lazily as his eyes skirted down the computer screen.

"Eh. A lot of these hotels are pretty expensive, I'm looking for one that will leave us with some extra money just in case." Miroku responded distractedly, his brows furrowed in complete concentration. "Have you found any areas with a lot of good places yet? Maybe I'll change my location to a different place if you come up with crossover." He questioned back, sighing in frustration as he looked at yet another hotel whose costs were above what they wanted to pay.

"Keh. They seem pretty scattered and it's a big country. We could find a lot to do in any city we stayed in. I need to know where I'm looking before I can do anymore work, so I'm gonna put away the dishes and do some research on what I'm going to do for Kagome." Inuyasha spoke with a subtle excitement when he mentioned Kagome. Miroku nodded his head in reply and went back to searching for a decent hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha strode toward the kitchen sink, hoping he could remember which cupboard he got each dish and utensil from. He'd have to get Kagome to explain her method of organization to him because this was getting annoying. His mind drifted back to the dream he had the night before. Kagome was there during his childhood, before he had actually met her. She told him that he was better than the kids who wouldn't play with him and that that he was the special one. His mother smiled down upon the two children playing, watching the twosome with Inuyasha's favorite red ball. He had woken up feeling much better than he had the past couple of days, but missing his mother. He knew she would have loved Kagome just as much as he did. In fact, Kagome reminded him of his mother sometimes. Maybe that was one of the reasons he was drawn to her when they met... He put away the last of the dishes and went to sit back down on the couch with a soft grunt. Sango's words came back to him as he sat down and stared at the same point on the wall as he had the previous night.

" _I will always protect her, you know that, right?"_ She had said. He had appreciated her words. Inuyasha hadn't realized it the night before but it had helped calm his worries and anxiety about Kagome walking around the city by herself. She knew Kagome better than anyone and he was happy to have someone like her in the group. Suddenly a thought dawned on him... Sango could help him find a way to surprise Kagome. Sango wouldn't tell her, especially if he told her that he wanted it to be for the wedding. She had always been a good friend that way. He resolved to text Sango later to make sure Kagome couldn't read the message. Glancing up at his friend sitting across from him, he spoke his thoughts.

"You could always ask Kagome for advice on what to do for Sango, instead of going to Sango herself. She'd be happy to help you out." Inuyasha posited to his friend. He saw Miroku jump slightly at the sound of his voice and chuckled softly. Inuyasha decided to close his eyes while his friend still searched. His thoughts drifted to his soon-to-be wife. He hoped she was having more luck finding a dress than he was trying to plan the honeymoon. A small smile crawled onto his face for a fraction of a second before his expression went neutral again.

He was finally going to marry the woman of his dreams. They fought sometimes and he knew he could be a bit of an asshole, over protective, and jealous but she loved him anyway. She reminded him so much of his mother when she cared for him. He stretched his imagination far trying to think of things he could do for the woman he loved. Coming up with nothing that satisfied him, he grabbed his laptop and shoved it onto his lap. He searched for "unforgettable gifts for your fiancee" and growled in irritation as he searched through the articles. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing that he hadn't already done or thought of. He ran his hands through his white locks, tugging in absolute frustration.

He wished he could just talk to Sango but he knew Kagome was with her, besides it wasn't like he could bother her in the middle of her trying to find a wedding dress! Sango was a woman to be feared when she was angry, he'd seen it on more than one occasion. Miroku was usually the source and outlet of her anger, but he sure as hell didn't want to be on the receiving end. He sighed impatiently and steeled his resolve to wait until she was alone, maybe talking to or texting her if Kagome walked out of the room. It was hard to quash the overwhelming urge he had to, metaphorically, rip his heart out and leave it in Kagome's grasp... showing her she could control his actions with just a small movement of her hands. She always had been able to bend him to his will, but not in a bad way. She made him feel like it was the right thing to do what she wanted and honestly, it usually was. He closed his eyes and thought of his beloved wench. Part of him really couldn't believe she was out getting her wedding dress- to be married to him, no less!

He had only had one other girlfriend before Kagome. She had looked a lot like Kagome, actually. Kikyo had confessed to him after admiring him from afar. They had been together for eight months when she killed herself. She had left him a note saying it wasn't his fault, but he hadn't believed her. Inuyasha quickly guessed that some of his hesitation and anxiety about the wedding had something to do with that. He didn't want Kagome to leave him too... no matter what way it was. Kikyo hadn't graced his conscious thoughts in years... he always pushed it away. He breathed a long sigh and closed his eyes in pain. It was too painful to think about. He had forgiven his ex-love many years prior. It had been her choice... no matter how painful it was. Kagome had comforted him after his loss, healing the broken parts of his soul that Kikyo had left behind. It had taken him a while to recover after that.

Kagome had later told him that it was then that she realized what she wanted to do with her life. A year or so later, he was almost functioning normally with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku at his side for support. It was then that he realized how long he'd admired Kagome's caring heart, determined spirit, and stubborn behavior. He later figured out that he had been missing that in his relationship with Kikyo. They were both lonely souls, cast out by other children, and they had bonded because of it. It was what he had needed at the time, but he had realized when he met Kagome how much he had needed someone like her as well.

He hoped Kikyo had gotten what she wanted, whether it was peace or escape from her sorrow. He always felt badly that he couldn't stop her pain. He silently wished for her to rest in peace. Inuyasha resolved he shouldn't dwell on the past and what was already gone. It would only hurt him He was happy, had a good life, and a very loving fiancee that he was eternally grateful for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took about 6 dresses each and a few sets of tears before both girls decided. Kaede and Mama Higurashi had brought plenty of tissues just in case. Shippo had been very helpful in making sure Kagome got what she wanted. As he was a fox demon and very attuned to her, he could smell her distress and made sure the others understood her feelings properly. Rin and Ayame had "oohed" and "ahhhed" sufficiently at all the dresses Sango and Kagome tried on. It was obvious they were slightly jealous.

Kagome was surprised at how little time it had taken the consultant to get an idea of what she wanted in her dress and Sango expressed the same feeling as they walked out of the salon together. They had said their goodbyes to their "entourage" and headed back to the subway so they could go to their favorite restaurant, Takahachi. It was about a 20 minute ride to the East Side of Manhattan but since they rarely went to their favorite spot, the girls decided it was worth the trip. She decided to text Inuyasha that she would be home later than anticipated. It read:

Sango and I found dresses, I'm so excited! I look really sexy in it and you don't get to see until the wedding day... :P Anyways, I wanted to let you know that we'll be home a little late because we're going to Takahachi for lunch. BE JEALOUS.

She chuckled to herself and showed Sango the text before she sent it off. Sango just shook her head and giggled at the antics of her friend. Kagome pressed send, a mischievous grin plastered on her face. As a second thought, she typed out another text and sent it immediately.

I'll pick up something for you, if you want. Let me know. 3

\- K

With a satisfied nod, she put her phone back into her purse walked through the turnstile for the subway station. Kagome followed Sango as she pushed her way through the crowd and found their platform, a train just pulling in. Kagome squeezed her friend's hand in excitement causing her to look back and smile quickly before finding a spot near where the door would stop.

The train ride and walk to the restaurant were relatively uneventful, besides being jostled around on the train by the people who couldn't find something to hold onto. Kagome rubbed her throbbing wrist. Someone had fallen into her and she had twisted her wrist in a weird position as she fell into Sango. It didn't hurt too much, but ached a lot. She'd have Inuyasha look at it when she returned home after lunch. They walked into the restaurant and were seated quickly. Sango asked for a bag of ice for her friend's wrist when the waiter came over. Kagome flushed in embarrassment but thanked her anyway. She just wanted to talk about a possible place to take lessons for their new "hobby." Sango had been looking up information while they rode the subway and had yet to share if she had found anything of interest.

Kagome had been spending the train ride trying to figure out what to tell Inuyasha about the lessons. Obviously, she wasn't going to tell him where she was really going. She hated lying and had never been very good at it, but she knew she would have to be if she was going to keep the plan a secret. Honestly, she hadn't kept a secret from Inuyasha in ages... he could always see right through her because he could smell her emotions. She'd have to find a way to say the truth, but omit certain... details... so that she could feel comfortable with what she told him and he would be satisfied with her explanation. _"I could always just tell him I'm doing a dance class with Sango to get in better shape for the wedding..."_ She thought to herself, smirking in accomplishment. It was all true and she had wanted to join an exercise class before the wedding. She steadied her resolve to the cause and exhaled deeply.

"Hey! Did I miss you hitting your head or something?" Kagome saw snapping fingers in front of her face and realized her friend must have been trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, sorry... I was trying to figure out what to tell Yash. You know he's gonna smell it if I lie to him." She replied, giving her friend a worried look.

"You could always just tell him a version of the truth and omit the details..." The girl replied thoughtfully, her hand under her chin and a finger tapping her upper lip.

"That's what I thought of too. I think that's what I'm going to have to do, he'd sniff it out of me otherwise. Damn his senses!" Not for the first time in her life, Kagome was mildly frustrated that it was impossible to hide things from her hanyou's sensitive sense of smell. The woman across from her agreed and said thank you as the waiter dropped off the ice pack and their drinks.

"You can do it, you shouldn't worry about it so much. Plus, we have logistics to talk about. I found an instructor on the lower east side, so it would be quite a trip to get home but not too far from work." Kagome watched Sango concentrate on her phone, reading down the page as she scrolled. After a minute or so, the girl's eyes lit up, signaling she had found the information she was searching for.

"So, it looks like they offer a few different types of classes. Unfortunately none of them are at a time either of us could do, unless we want to sacrifice our lunch breaks... but I did find private lessons." Sango spoke slowly, continuing to read as she relayed her findings.

"That sounds good... it's probably going to be more expensive though. I'm willing to pay... especially if Inuyasha likes it as much as I hope he's going to." A dreamy smile made it's way onto her face.

"Ahh! Here it is! So the price is 88$ per hour. They do a special that's 10 lessons for 775$. I wonder if they'd let us do it together... I'll call them when we leave the restaurant and find out. If so, we can split the cost. I don't know how many lessons we'll need but we can start with this!" Sango said, her excitement blossoming quickly. _"This is really going to happen!"_ Kagome thought, a smile that touched her ears adorning her pretty face. At that moment, Kagome's phone buzzed and she read the text that was blinking on her screen:

Of course you go there when I can't go with you, wench. And I don't want to know what your dress looks like then! It's not like you'll look good in it anyway. Keh. Kashiwa soba, extra noodles.

\- Yash

Kagome chuckled, knowing he was just teasing her. She would get him back. He just didn't know it yet.


End file.
